


Leave that and give me kisses

by MaliciusMeh



Series: Sasha and Anne love their absent-minded girlfriend [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciusMeh/pseuds/MaliciusMeh
Summary: Ok, Sasha already accepted that Marcy tends to get into her projects a lot. So normally she would let her do his thing, and wait for her to finish it.But today she wanted affection and Marcy doesn't seem to notice.That little silly.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Series: Sasha and Anne love their absent-minded girlfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894039
Kudos: 80





	Leave that and give me kisses

God, Sasha was going to kill Marcy. The little black-haired girl welcomed her with joy, gave her a fleeting kiss on the lips and continued with her thing.

Which was normal when Marcy was on her projects, and she wouldn't normally claim her. She already knew that Marcy was like that, they had been in a relationship for two years.

But she wanted affection, she wanted to kiss her and for Marcy to drop that project to get her attention.

She was sure it was more interesting than that project.

With that thought in mind, she followed Marcy into her study. Leaning against a corner, watching how the young woman moved from side to side as she jotted things down in her notebook.

She had to admit she was cute, the childish way Marcy's eyes sparkled was something he liked. That didn't divert her from her main point, considering how she might get the attention of her smaller girlfriend.

In the end she decided not to bother too much, approaching directly to her. Taking one of the post-its that were on the wall.

She waited a while for Marcy to notice, and when she did, she walked over to her.

"Sash, can you pass me that note?" she asked, looking at the blonde.

"Don't you think you've been here a long time?" Sasha raised the note higher, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh?" Marcy was confused, trying to take the post-it.

"You could do other things" she used a low tone, the one that usually convinces Anne easily.

Apparently it wasn't working for Marcy.

"It will only be a few more minutes" Marcy protest, jumping to reach the note.

"And what does a few minutes mean to you?" that little silly turned minutes into hours.

"Sasha, give me" Sasha remembered that when they were children she teased Marcy like that.

Curiously, she also wanted to get their attention before, in the same way. And in the same way, Marcy also didn't realize she wanted attention.

"I'll give it to you, if you give me something in return"

"What thing?" Sasha smiled inwardly as Marcy stopped trying to grab the note.

"One thing that includes you and me" the blonde looked at the reaction of the smallest.

"Oh, do you want a kiss?" Marcy looked at the other girl, waiting for her confirmation.

Sasha snorted slightly, already drawing the little girl by the waist.

Before they could kiss, Anne walked through the door. Interrupting them, waving happily.

"Girls, I'm here" Anne looked at her girlfriends, quickly noticing that she interrupted them.

"Anne!" Marcy smiled at the brunette, Sasha waved.

"Eh, sorry for the interruption" she apologized, though she smirked at Sasha's frown. It probably took a while to get Marcy to quit her project. "Go on"

With that, Marcy planted a kiss on Sasha's lips. Who accepted it impatiently, biting her lip and sucking it lightly. Getting a little squeak from Marcy, Sasha pulled her closer, tugging on her lip and releasing it with a pop.

"Enjoying?" Anne asked, approaching her two girlfriends.

Received a soft hum in response, Anne bit her lip slightly as she watched as they gasped apart. They looked good, the girls' lips were red.

"How about you welcome me now?" Anne hugged Sasha, keeping Marcy between them.

The brunette smiled when she felt how each one kissed her lips, happy to continue hugging. She really liked this kind of hugging, and she knew the other two did too.

Sasha didn't say it, but she usually started some hugs. Marcy did, and she was always happy to hug them.

After more hugs, kisses and pampering. The three parted ways, leaving Anne to dress properly and Marcy to get back to business.

Sasha chose to sit on the sofa in the living room, satisfied.

Anyway, Anne would be sitting with her in a few minutes. She could cuddle with her, Marcy would join them later.


End file.
